ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zoffy
also known as Ultraman Zoffy, is a superior officer of the Space Garrison, the leader of the Ultra Brothers, who first appeared in the final episode of the original Ultraman series episode 39 "Farewell, Ultraman", thus becoming the very second Ultra-Being from Nebula M78 to go to Earth. History Ultraman A young Zoffy was once a participant who witnessed the fight between a legendary hero and an evil invader in the Land of Light and Belial's first invasion on his planet where he tried to protect Ken (young Father of Ultra) and Marie (young Mother of Ultra) from Belial by acting as a shield but was quickly thrown aside by the Giga Battle Nizer. He is Ultraman's chief in the Land of Light and upon his first appearance was referred to as "Commander" by the hero. When Ultraman became desperate in his tough fight against Zetton , Zoffy came to Earth to rescue him. While he arrived too late to help Ultraman battle the creature or to fight it himself (as the Science Patrol destroyed Zetton before his arrival), he was able to save his subordinate's life by temporarily separating him from his human host so he could be treated properly at their homeworld. Zoffy would appear many times during the various Ultra series, normally to help combat a dire threat. He was not always so lucky in these appearances, being killed on a few occasions and having to be rescued himself. One example was when Ultraman Taro was killed by the monster Birdon, he returned Taro to the Land of light and then fought Birdon himself. While he was capable of hurting the monster, Zoffy was eventually overpowered and killed but later recovered by a revived Taro and returned to the Land of Light to be healed himself. Over the years, more information was learned about Zoffy, such as the various metallic studs on his shoulders and chest being medals of honor and that while the superior of many of the Ultras (including Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman), Zoffy himself reports to the Father of Ultra. As captain of the Ultras, he was responsible for sending many Ultras to Earth to defend it. He has never taken a human form (like Ultraseven did) or taken a human host (like many Ultras, including the original Ultraman did), until the end of the series featuring Ultraman Mebius, where he and Shingo Sakomizu, Commander of the new Crew GUYS, merged and participated in the final battle against Alien Empera, combining the power of his M87 Beam with Mebius Phoenix Brave's Mebium-Knight Shot to severely injure Alien Empera so Mebius could finish the evil alien off. He generally borrows a human's form on occasions when he needs to meet with his fellows as humans. Apparently strict and somewhat humorless, Zoffy takes his job very seriously, as demonstrated when he threatened to use his authority to strip Ultraman Taro of his position for various offenses. Andro Melos Zoffy takes the alias of Andro Melos after being thrown in to a black hole by Ace Killer and fights monsters and aliens on his own like all the other Ultramen. After a while he is joined by Andro Mars in his battle against the monsters, then Ultraseven is seemingly killed, then Andro Wolf appears to Melos(Zoffy) and Mars begins to think that Wolf is Ultra seven ,but are proven wrong when they find Ultraseven being held by the evil Juda (the main antagonist of the show). After destroying Juda, it is revealed that he was a robot, Zoffy reveals who he really is and how he survived the black hole. He was rescued by the real Andro Melos who for unknown reasons gave Zoffy his armor, but after freeing Seven, Zoffy returned the armor and goes back to the Land of Light with Seven, leaving the real Melos to replace him. Trivia *Zoffy (as Andro Melos) is shown firing a beam from his helmet in the Andro Melos show. Ultraman Neos Zoffy first appears in the series during Genki Kagura's flashback of when he first merged with Neos. He was there with Ultraman Neos and Ultraseven 21. Zoffy was the one who explained what was going on to Genki and watched with 21 as he received his Estreliar from Neos. Later, at the end of the series Zoffy and Seven21 appears over the fallen Neos to revive him. At Seven 21's suggestion Zoffy returned to the land of Light to acquire enough Life Energy that Neos could separate from Genki without leaving him to die. Ultraman Mebius Zoffy appears in the final episode of the series, Episode 50, being the last in line of the Ultramen guest star (Besides Astra, who did not even make an appearance). Zoffy appears at the critical moment when Ultraman Mebius in Phoenix Brave Mode was firing his Mebium-Knight Shot at Alien Emperor. Zoffy appeared to help by firing his signature attack, the M87 Beam through the final METEOR, the Specium Redoublizer. Eventually after Alien Emperor is weakened sufficiently, Zoffy allows Mebius to go ahead and use his final attack in Phoenix Brave Mode, the Mebium Phoenix, which finally puts down Alien Emperor. Ultraman Retsuden During Ultra Zero Fight part two, during the weeks after Belial took over Zero's body, until he was expelled Zoffy was the host of Retsuden in Zero's place. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Zoffy participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras that came from other universe and their allies against the Evil side. While in their midst battle, Dark Lugiel the mastermind behind this war turn every Ultra alongside their allies,monsters & aliens into Spark Dolls just as the war about to end,an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into Spark Dolls but he was kept within his Spark Device and fell alongside other Spark Dolls it is unknown whether Zoffy fell to the Earth or was kept by Dark Lugiel as his collection. Profile, Features and Techniques Forms - Andro Melos= After being thrown in a Black Hole by Ace Killer, he was rescued by the real who for unknown reasons gave Zoffy his armor, but after freeing Seven, Zoffy returns the armor and goes back to the Land of Light with Seven, leaving the real Melos to replace him. Profile *'Height': 55 metres *'Weight': 55,000 tons *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': 650 km per hour *'Kicking Power': 50,000 tons or more *'Punching Power': 15, 000 tons *'Underwater Speed': 300 knots *'Jumping Distance': 450 meters *'Brawn': Zoffy can lift 160,000 tons Attacks via Weapons *'Double Saber': The Eye Slugger-shaped swords emerge from his left waist. **'Strong Double Saber': The enhanced version of the Double Saber. *'Double Lancer': A lance with both Double Saber at the end. Used to fight the three Alien Magma. **'Strong Double Lancer': The upgraded version of Double Lancer. Used against Juda. **'Lancer Spark': Electric shock rays fired from double Lancer which powered up by the power of the Gurante restrictor. *'Cosmo Cross': Shurikens that are present in the back of the hand. Ray Techniques *'Andro Beam': A laser fired on the forehead similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. Used either in a form of magnetic field lines or heat rays. *'Great Spark Ray': By equipping the Gurante restrictor, Melos able to fire the two rays on his right arm. By continuously firing, it can destroy a battleship. *'Grand Hyper Beam': When the energy of Gurante restrictor is applied, Andro Melos can shot the improved version of Andro Beam. Used to give off light combined with his friends. *'Grand Final laser shot': When combined with his friends, they can perform the Grand Final Laser Shot. *'Grand Freeze': Freeze ray attack use to freeze the opponent. Physical Techniques *'Melos wiper': Defense technique used to neutralize the attack of the enemy. *'Cosmo kick': A flying kick charger by injection of the legs of the "Cosmo vernier". Used against the three Alien Magma. **'Grand detect kick': Increased the power by the energy of Gurante restrictor, Melos can use the improved version of Cosmo Kick, dealing a greater blow. *'Cosmo Punch': A punch attack with a greater punching power. *'Andro Elbow Smash': A stronger elbow smash which powerful enough to leave a major injury on the opponent. }} Human Host﻿ Zoffy has never taken human form or take a human host except in Ultraman Taro were he temporally took the form of Professor Ohtani, and an unnamed volleyball player. Then at the end of the series Ultraman Mebius, he takes the position of Shingo Sakomizu who was trapped inside a burning GUYS HQ, however he only fused with Shingo to confront the threat from Alien Emperor. 5658215943 c8741382ec.jpg|Shingo Sakomizu Prof_Ohtani.jpg|Professor Ohtani Gallery Zoffy travel sphere.jpg Ultrmn ZOOF.JPG|Zoffy as he first appeared in the Ultraman series 23jl7o7.jpg|Zoffy's head burned by Birdon Zoffy 1.jpg|Zoffy as he appeared in Ultraman Mebius episode 44 Zoffy life.jpg|Real Zoffy in the live stage Ultrmn Zorfy.jpg|Zoffy in the Heisei series Ultrmn Zffy Chyo.jpg|The Zoffy of Chaiyo prod. Zoffy ace 2.jpg|Zoffy before fighting Aribunta Zoffy Ace.jpg|Zoffy transporting Minami Yuko Zoffy'.jpg zoffy n mebius.jpg zoffy mebius.jpg zoffy from mebius.jpg|Zoffy's rise Zoffy ace 2.jpg Ultraman Zoffy.jpg Zoffy Heisei.jpg|Zoffy Ultrmn Glxy lgnds Zffy.png|A young Zoffy Screenshot_2013-04-13-12-26-11.png|Tsuburaya's April Fools' joke. Ultraman Zoffy (No Medals).jpg|Young Zoffy Ultraman Zoffy2.jpg|Ultraman Zoffy p03.jpg zoffy_neos.jpg|Zoffy as he appeared in Ultraman Neos Zoffy2.jpg M87 Beam.jpg Rise Zoffy.jpg Merchandise Ultraman Zoffy (Melos Armor).jpg|Zoffy in Ultraman Melos Armor MEGA_ActionWorks006_ZOFFY.jpg ua_zoffy_2.jpg|Ultra Act : Zoffy! 98px-Spark_Doll_Zoffy.png|Zoffy Spark Doll Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Allies Category:Template Category:Ultras With Rounded Head Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras from land of light Category:Showa Ultras